England's eye patch
by crystal97
Summary: "I always wondered why you had that on your eye. When you first took me in your arms I saw two emerald orbs gazing back at me with such love, care, and kindness, and they ended looking back at me with anger, hatred, bitterness...". Rated 'M' for LEMON! one-shot...America realized why England wore an eye patch even with two intact eyes it took a romance to figure out.


Crystal: this was inspired by a picture I saw drawn and unfortunately I cannot seem to remember from where it's from, but here goes. **One-shot USUK about the mystery of England's eye patch. come on guys go ask me questions please .**** ask . fm / crystal 016****  
Rated: M for some language and LEMON **

Normal writing= normal lol in Alfred's POV  
Flashback= _italics in 2__nd__ person point of view_

England's eye patch

~~ALFRED'S POV~~

I always wondered why you had that on your eye. When you first took me in your arms I saw two emerald orbs gazing back at me with such love, care, and kindness, and they ended looking back at me with anger, hatred, bitterness, and any other negative feelings. I remember, even though my mind is sort of blurry, what always seemed to get my attention.

I knew you were a pirate. You made it clear that you were doing everything for my protection. You wore that abomination on your eye. You hid your eye from me with lies. You told me it was because you had lost it during a war against Spain. I cried on behalf of your lies and you felt guilty and you went along to soothe me. I was still not yet completely under your control when I could see your shining eyes. Both of them sparkled with joy when I ran to you as mine did.

And when I first called you brother your expression was of fondness, but you froze for a bit and excused yourself. I still remember that first moment clearly.

"_Engwand!" you yelled. You were a boy with huge blue orbs and dirty blonde hair wearing a small gown with a red ribbon around your neck cheering. "America!" England grinned picking you up. "I'm so gwad you came to vwisit", you smiled widely. "I've come to take you to my home!" England grins at you with a warming smile. You beamed, nodding excitedly of the thrill of living with your role model._

_You had boarded and had submitted to be taken and once there everything seemed to be going great. England entered the living room to find you; it had been such a long time and now you were older. You probably looked now about 10 years old by then. "Brother, your back!"You grinned widely. England smiled even brighter. "Did you call me…brother?" England asked you unbelievingly excited. _

"_Yeah! You're my big brother England", you laughed meaning to call him that way; making England warm as he also went up to hug you tightly. England suddenly froze feeling one of his eyes twitch uncontrollably. Images flashed before his eye and he felt horrified. He pushed you back softly. "America, excuse me for a bit, lad, I have to go check on something really quick", England muttered. _

_You don't understand. You don't get what's going. Everything seemed fine, but when he pushed you back, you felt a coldness around you. You continued to wonder too long to even stop England when he rushed out of his study. You saw him with his pirate gear on. His wine red colored coat, his black leather gloves, his slight tainted white shirt, black pants, his black tri hat, and brown boots, placed on as if in a rush. He paused returning to you hiding his eyes behind his messy ash blonde hair._

"_America…" he begins to say in an icy tone that makes you shiver. "I'm leaving again…I don't know when I'll return", he says simply before walking out. He doesn't hug you, doesn't kiss your forehead, and doesn't tell you he'll be fine. You just feel your heart throbbing and you begin to cry. What else can you do when you don't know what's going on?_

You hurt me and you had no idea that that would trigger my rebellion. If you had even returned even a bit before to apologize I guess you would have gotten me under your full control again. I cried so much, let my heart throb, and once the pain subsided I guess it meant I had become a bit cold. I was alone in this dark and cold house. I was afraid, but my resignation was enough to let me close my eyes and sleep every night until you came back.

You came back and I thought I would have to reject you, but worry struck me when I saw that black thing over your eye. The black eye patch so dark so hidden, I was too naïve to know what you were hiding, and instead of showing you the hate I planned to show, it all melted again and you managed to make me love you so much again.

The worry was enough to bring me to run to you and ask what was wrong.

_You see England enter beaten up, bruised, and bleeding. You run to him forgetting that you even hated him. "Oh my god, England, are you okay?" you run to him crying. _

_England smiled at you and you cried even more. "Your eye…what happened?" you asked fearing his answer. He hesitates, but your worry doesn't let you see this. "I…lost it…when I was fighting against Spain", he says simply, and it's enough for you to hate Spain with all your might._

_You hug England tightly and cry while he rubs your back. "It's okay…don't cry I'm fine", he tells you, his voice showing pure guilt. _

It was after as soon as I was in my teen years what actually happened to your eye. I know I was already too old to sleep with you, but it was then I had begun to get a physical attraction to you. I yearned to make you love me, not as a brother, but as a lover. I crawled into your bed as you slept peacefully, and you still had that thing on your eye even after all the years.

I was in heat at that moment. I had just woken up to another wet dream I had been having of you. I crept up to touch your face, and I was curious to see how your eye looked if it was cut out. I removed the eye patch from your face and I saw it was completely fine. When I touched you eye you had woken up not noticing the eye patch was missing and you looked at me drowsily. It was then when you opened your eyes that I knew what you had been hiding.

You opened both of your orbs, but I did not just see emerald. The eye you showed me was as usual emerald and a bit worn out by the years, and it wasn't as bright as it used to be. It was your other eye that made me freeze in my statement. For your other eye was…blue. It was full of light, showed freedom, youth, and it looked like my eyes themselves, but much more mature. You noticed me staring and felt your eye noticing the eye patch was gone. What you did was beyond what you had to do.

_You see England place the eye patch quickly, and you notice his emerald orb shows anger unbelievable. You're about to ask what was really going on with his eye, but he goes around quickly and grabs onto you harshly. He tightens the grip on your arm. As he pulls you to your room. "You shouldn't have done that, brat!" he yells as he throws you onto the bed._

_You're scared. You've never seen him so angry before. You see he grabs a whip and rushes to you. You try crawling up the bed in fear, but he grabs your leg and pulls you back. He flips you onto your stomach. And pulls down your boxers as you only have a gown over them. He pulls back the whip and brings it forward hitting your bare ass. You scream in pain._

_England begins to hit you repeatedly. You beg him to stop, but it only angers him even more. He removes your gown and whips your back. You groan, trying so hard to stifle any more crying after he's done. He grabs your arms that had cuts from the whipping. You hiss with a few tears still falling your cheeks._

"_Listen to me now…I hope this serves as a lesson. I never want you to come into my room and remove this from my eye! I've given you so much freedom up until now, if you think it's okay to do whatever you want you're wrong! I will do this to you again if you disobey. Is that clear, America!?" England shook him._

_You nod crying, "I'm sorry, England. I'll never do it again", you cry as he throws you back on the bed and leaves. You place the white sheets over yourself. The blood stains the sheets and you know that you're losing too much blood, and you feel yourself drifting off into unconscious sleep._

When you found me the next morning you cried. You begged me for forgiveness as you cleaned and dressed me. I only stayed quiet. If your intentions were to break me, you went beyond that point. Yet, I still couldn't hate you. I was in love with you even after everything, but I just needed to find out what you were hiding from me. You regretted hurting me and then I realized you began to look smaller in my eyes. I began to feel stronger after what you did, but I only smiled and hugged you. I made clear I had forgiven you.

It was when I had reached the end of my teen years and became an adult. I looked 18 by then. I looked your age yet I was taller than you. And one day I just went up to you. You were surprised or more of shocked to a point you didn't recognize me. I pinned you to the wall and snatched off your eye patch and I saw your eye clearly. I had visions come to my eyes, but it didn't hit me what the reason you hid your eye was for, but I let you explain to me.

_You know England is about to arrive from his voyage again. He must have gone off to steal more resources and such. You see the brown ship finally come to a stop at the docks. It's not a very beautiful day, but in England it never is. The skies are gray, a storm surely close by. England of course gets off first and you notice his eye for a brief second. He's off guard heavily, as his eye patch slips off slightly. He seems not to care as much at first. _

_You still wonder how England manages to look so breathtaking. His frown is light and not grumpy almost emotionless. He places his red coat lazily on one shoulder. He seems not to notice his eye patch. His different colored orbs displayed proudly. One green…..one blue._

_He fixes his leather gloves and rolls up the sleeves of his white shirt. You see his purple sash clearly settled around his waist. His cross dangling against his neck. He's wearing a pair of gold earrings. He must have found what he was looking for. _

_He looks around coolly and at facing you, his face twist into surprise. He touches his eye and covers it with his eye patch. He begins to walk away quickly and you follow pursuit. As he notices this he tries to lose you in the abandoned storage houses. Perfect, you think. He brings down his guard once he thinks he's lost you, but you jump out and pin him to the wall. You throw the eye patch to the side so you can see both of his orbs._

"_Tell me already", you mutter. He just struggles against your grip shaking his head and closing his eyes shut. "Don't look at me!" he yells. You get angry and you smash your lips onto his. His eyes widen in surprise and he tried to shake you off. You let him go. He seems to be freaking out. "What?" he just says covering his mouth. "I'm sorry England I just can't be you're little brother. I want my independence", you begin to say._

_He shakes his head. "No! You can't. I've tried to avoid you from thinking this! I knew I was giving you too much power!" England begins to go hysterical. "England…" you begin from his rampage. "No! I'll never set you free!" he screams at you. You sigh, "Then I guess I have no choice, but to get it on my own". You walk away leaving him to yell for you._

I no longer could stay next to you. Especially if it meant you'd hide your eye for the rest of your life. I fought with all my might and I did it. I won. I was free; independent from you. It was then when I understood everything to its full extent. For after I looked at your eyes I saw them emerald; both of them were. You cried and I realized just how small you were.

"_You're independent now! Leave! You're no longer my younger brother! I despise you. You insolent brat! I gave you EVERYTHING a colony could have ever desire! I gave you freedom while the rest of the nations mistreated the people in their colony and lied to their personification! I loved you so much and that was my mistake!" England yells at you while the only thing you feel is sympathy._

_He looks up at you seeing that his eyes were both emerald. You hadn't expected this. What you saw this time in his eyes is what you'd tried to avoid seeing; hatred, bitterness, betrayal, sorrow, and much more mixed emotions. He wiped his eyes beginning to sob uncontrollably. "England…" you said tentatively. You finally get it; the eyes, it all makes sense now._

_The reason that he hid his eye was because it was your eye. Not literally, but since you were his biggest colony you and him had become the same being. His eye represented you. His blue orb was the future he saw. You got why he was horrified. He saw your growth, how you would develop the need for freedom. He saw the terrible moment you would finally cease to be under his control. The reason you were so naïve to not have realized then was because of the abomination on his eye. _

_The god damned black as night eye patch had been created by him with dark magic. When he wore it, you would have ceased any thought of rebellion. You understood that when you were a child and you first laid eyes on the eye patch it was the magic that made your hatred turn into love and worry. "I get it now, England", you chuckle. He looks up confused as the tears and rain mix together._

_He raises a muddy hand to wipe a tear leaving a mud stain on his face, but it seems he doesn't care. "Get what?" England mumbles getting a hang of what he'll say. "All this time you hid your eye because you knew I had become a part of you. You saw the future, and you tried to stop it from happening", you say laughing bitterly. He mumbles something you can't quite hear. "What?" you say more mockingly than sincere._

"_You don't understand…you don't get it", he mutters. "What don't I get, England!?" you get a bit angry. "I did this to protect you!" he cries and sobs again. "Protect me from, who!? England, you're the one who hurt me. I desire you not as a brother. Any closer to you and I would have snapped. The only person that put me in danger was YOU!" you yell angrily. He looks up hurt. "England, you use to be so big, and now in front of me I just can't say anything else. Good bye England", you say walking away with your soldiers marching behind._

I still remember that day when I cleared everything up. The sense of unity had been gone for a while. I dared confess to you how in love I had become with you. You didn't understand yet, but the day you did, I made love to you all night. I had the thrill that you were mine. I needed to enjoy this moment that I finally had you in my arms.

_It was raining hard outside. You were already an adult, a complete nation growing rapidly. It's been hundreds of years now and you've just come back from a long world meeting. You give a long sigh as it pours heavily. The doorbell rings. You blink. Lithuania had left a long time ago and you wonder who it could be in such crazy weather that came to your door. You reach the door and open it to find someone you think you'd never see again. England._

_He's completely drenched from head to toe, but he doesn't look at you. His eyes are hidden behind his wet bangs. "England, dude, you're soaked", you say hesitantly. You take up the chance that he's drunk, but you don't get the scent at all. You pull him inside and you feel a bit overwhelmed that he doesn't speak. You decide to ignore it while you get a towel and place it over his head. And dry his hair in silence._

_You hear sniffing. He's crying and you let the towel rest on his head. When you raise his chin he presses his lips to yours not even letting you process the moment. You can't believe what's going on, but you kiss back. You're kiss begins light and sloppy, but gets heated, passionate, and full of longing. He wraps his arms around your neck. You both pull back and he still doesn't look at you. "Why are you doing this?" you mutter._

_He finally dares to look up and you see his emerald eyes. "I love you, America. I didn't realize this until you left me", he whispered. You hug him tightly and he suddenly whispers in your ear, "Make love to me". You don't hesitate to carry him in your arms and throw him on the bed in your room. Undressing, is easy and you're both entangled in each other. You kiss down his pale skin, as he runs his hands trough your body, desperate; needy even. _

_Your lips meet once more; hands entangle in each other's hair. Sweet nothing spill from your mouth; all meaningful to you, but not enough to describe how long it hurt to be without the one you've desired for decades. He looks straight into your eyes and apologizes. You don't get it, but you can't stand any longer without being inside him. You take one of his nipples in your mouth and he moans your name. Not your country name; your human name._

_Your heart beats faster; this means you are lovers now. "A-Al", he moans and you feel yourself so overwhelmed. It excites you the way your name spills from his mouth. You even feel a bit possessive. You desire that no one else will hear these moans and cries that were meant for you and you only. You pump him as he scratches your back from the unbelievable pleasure. You take three fingers and order him, "suck"._

_He obliges, coating your three digits with saliva and nipping at your fingers sensually. You groan in anticipation. You place one finger inside and kiss him to muffles the cries of pain he lets out. You hear thunder from outside. It's soothing to you and the pounding rain covers the sounds of your love making. Once you managed to insert three fingers you teasingly poke at the bundle of nerves that you know will make your lover crazy._

_He whines, whimpering in need. You smile at the sight. You take your hard member and look at England before inserting yourself completely. He groans a bit in pain and once he's adjusted he whispers, "you can move". You take no further hesitation before sliding out and back in at a slow pace. "Faster", he whimpers. You listen obediently, and slam into him. You can only groan and moan in pleasure. He's tight and you feel immense pleasure as he tightens ,each time you thrust, around your cock._

_You suddenly see it before your eyes. You look into his eyes and you see them flicker. You see that one eye he hid from you flicker from emerald to blue. You grin. The reason that it turned blue, even after they were no longer colony and country, was because they had become one again. They had a mutual bonding once more. Arthur smiled through it because he knew it was happening._

"_A-Ah, Al, faster! Harder!" he yells as you see his face twist into so many pleasured expressions. You're pleased that only you can make him like this. The sight is beautiful. He's twisting and crying out under you. Holding onto the sheets as you thrusts repeatedly into him."A-Al! Ngh…ah faster!" he yells and you go full speed as he holds onto you as if his life depended upon it. _

_After a few thrusts you tilt his hips and hit his prostate directly. He screams scratching you, but it's only stimulations to keep going. "There~~! Ugh!" he moans. He's close, you can feel it. Your thrust harder and he cries, "A-Al I'm gonna…Ahh!" before coming over both of your stomach's and abdomen. He tightens around you so much and you thrust a few more times before you too come inside him. You slip out and pull him against you as both of you try to regain your breaths._

"_Al…I love you…so much", he whispers. You smile hugging him tighter and placing the sheet over you both. "I love you too, Arthur; more than you can imagine", you mutter. "I'm sorry", he whispers again. "Why do you apologize?" you ask. "Because I hid what my eye truly meant. I was afraid, but now you see the truth", Arthur smiled. You kiss him softly before looking at his eye that still remains blue._

"_You don't have to apologize for anything. As long as we're together again and there's no secrets between us, everything will be alright", you smile before both of you fall asleep soundly._

I saw the next day you had gone back to normal, but we were finally together like I'd always desired. And every single time we made love that one eye flickered blue. It was then that we decided together after making love in your room, something decisive. You led me to the basement and you took the blasted eye patch you wore and headed for the back of your house near the lagoon. You has a fire going and you smiled that beautiful smile of your before you threw the abomination in the fire.

We saw it burn together, and we made a promise that we'd always be together, and nothing would ever change that. Especially since we both had become a single being. We had become the same soul and where to be together for the rest of our existence.

**Crystal: well I hope you guys liked this. I got this idea at 2AM and I was really bored so sorry if it didn't seem good enough. Anyways REVIEW my lovelies and as always may the odds be ever in your favor lol**


End file.
